


Do something neighborly

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: John might have an exhibitionist streak. James might enjoy it.





	Do something neighborly

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song. It's sexy as fuck.
> 
>  _I get off_ by Halestorm If you have spotify, they're worth checking out.

_You don’t know that I know_  
_You watch me every night_  
_And I just can’t resist the urge_  
_To stand here in the light_  
_Your greedy eyes upon me_  
_And then I come undone_  
_And I could the curtains_  
_But this is too much fun_

It started two months ago when a new tenant moved into the building directly across from John. Same floor to ceiling windows, same interior set up. From what John’s been able to see, the guy is fit and completely unaware that John is putting on a show for him every night. The first time had been an accident, but every time there after John had put in an effort to make it good for him.

As John waits out the elevator ride to the 25th floor he can’t help but remember the first time it had happened. He’d come home after a night out tired and horny and more than half drunk. He’d started flinging clothes as soon as he’d hit his bedroom, unconcerned that his drapes were wide open and with the overhead light on anyone looking would see him. He’d walked to the window buck ass naked, his cock half hard and bouncing against his thigh. Once there he’d leaned his arm against the glass and looked down to the busy street below, the fingers of his other hand sliding softly along his cock, making himself harder with each passing second. He’d worked himself slowly, playing with the head, squeezing it between his thumb and forefinger to coax drops of precome forth. When he had looked across the way he’d seen a shadow at the window. The apartment was dark but John swore he saw the flash of something silver, or maybe glass. It had spurred him on, thinking about someone watching him, maybe getting off watching him get off. It had turned him on more than anyone or anything else in a long while. He’d lowered his head, tried to watch across the street covertly so as not scare them off. By the time he’d come he had one hand and his forehead pressed against the window, his eyes squeezed shut as he painted the glass in front of him. When he’d returned with a bleach wipe to clean the window, the shadow was gone.

A few day later, home sick with a head cold, John had finally gotten a glimpse of the stranger across the way. He looked a bit taller than John, dirty blond hair, beard and mustache that if John had to guess, he would say was red. He was wearing a tight black tank showing off well muscled biceps and clingy sleep pants that hugged a pert round ass. John was torn between finding a way to introduce himself and leaving the status quo as is. He still hasn’t made a decision.

Since it’s started, there are random weekdays where John knows instinctively that the guy isn’t home and on those days John doesn’t even bother jacking off. He thinks the stranger has probably ruined regular jerking off for him. Tonight he’d stopped by Max’s shop, picked up a few toys, he plans to up the ante, give the guy across the street a taste of what John really likes.

 _I get off on you_  
_Getting off on me_  
_I give you what you want_  
_But nothing is for free_  
_It's a give and take_  
_Kinda life we make_  
_When your line is crossed_  
_I get off_  
_I get off_

Flipping on the lights as he walks into his bedroom, he tosses the plastic bag onto his bed before he starts loosening his tie. He knows he’s not alone tonight. He can feel the way he’s being watched and it sends goosebumps skittering along his arms, his cock already starting to fill as excitement churns in his gut. He pulls his tie slowly through the collar of his shirt and hangs it on the back of the chair. Next he unbuttons his cuffs before moving up to start on the buttons at the collar. He takes his time with each one, slowly slipping it through the hole. Once it’s completely open he shrugs it off his shoulders leaving him in nothing but his dress pants. He kicks off his shoes, and toes off his socks before walking closer the window with the pretense of looking down to the street. He wets his thumbs and then swipes them over his nipples, rubbing in slow circles, making them hard, making them ache. A shiver works its way down his spine, he bites his bottom lip as his eyes fall closed. He tips his head up, letting the pleasure show on his face.

Moving down, his right hand slides over his stomach to cup his cock through his pants. John doesn’t even try to stop the moan as he squeezes himself, his mouth falling open on soft panting breaths as his body starts to light up. He lets his head fall back, his eyelids opening just enough so that he can watch across the street. John sees a flashing glint of something. He flicks the button on his pants open, lets them fall, his cock bouncing free, sans underwear today. He strokes himself once, twice before turning around to move slowly back toward his bed.

Upending the bag the finds the bottle of lube and wets down two fingers as he reaches behind himself. With his other hand he pulls himself apart and strokes his fingers over his hole. John’s legs shake as he pets himself. It’s been forever since he’s been fucked and he’s desperate to get the new dildo he’d bought inside him.

Climbing onto his bed he lies face down, one hand reaching behind him, his fingers wet, his face turned toward the window with his eyes closed. He wants the stranger to see the look of ecstasy on his face as he fingers himself, John wants him to know how much he’s enjoying it. He rubs his fingers around, getting himself wet, teasing himself before the tip of his middle finger breaches him. John hisses, the sting of it racing up his spine, but it only takes him second to adjust and then he’s pushing his leg out and sliding all the way in. He spends long minutes working himself open, panting and moaning as his fingers stretch him, not quite long enough to hit that sweet spot inside. Pulling his fingers free, John stands and rummages around on his bed. He rips open the box of condoms and unboxes the toy. It has a suction cup on the bottom, perfect for him to adhere to the floor so he can close his eyes and ride it while thinking about his voyeuristic neighbor.

Moving to the wide open space of his bedroom floor John wets the suction cup and sticks the dildo to the floor. Next he rolls a condom down the toy before slicking it liberally. At the last second he turns his back to the window so that the guy across the street will get a nice view of his ass as he’s fucking himself. John shoves two fingers back inside himself, stretching his rim wide and fucking in and out half a dozen times before backing up to the toy. He pulls himself apart and starts to sit back. It’s slow going, the toy is big and solid with no give and John has to blow out one deep breath after another to get the bulbous head inside. Finally it pops in and John breathes in relief before sliding down a little further. He feels himself shiver, the sharp sting at his hole making him whimper. He stretches himself on just the head of the toy, working himself open, until he can slide up and down with ease. Once he’s comfortable he turns back around, giving his friend a view of John’s hard cock as it slaps against his stomach.

John shivers once he’s fully seated on the thick dildo again. He tests the give of his body by slowly rising and falling a few times before he starts to fuck himself in earnest. He’s bouncing on the cock, his hands rubbing over his nipples, stroking his own cock when a flash of light goes on across the street. The guy is standing at the window, his hands pressed to the glass, his mouth open as he watches John. John stops and stares back, he feels a small half smile spread across his face as he tilts his head slightly. The guy bangs one fist on the window and then disappears. John waits, but he doesn’t come back. John sighs, the mood broken.

***

 _So much left unspoken_  
_Between the two of us_  
_It's so much more exciting_  
_To look when you can’t touch_  
_You could say I’m different_  
_And maybe I'm a freak_  
_But I know how to twist ya_  
_To bring you to your knees_

James sits in the high back leather armchair next to his bed and waits. It’s Wednesday and he knows that the kid is always home late on Wednesdays. His cock is already starting to get hard just thinking about seeing that lithe body on display. He’d had every intention of not watching the first time. He’d even gotten up to leave the room until the kid had bit his lip as he’d started to stroked himself and James has been rooted to the spot. There was something about the sensual way the kid just gave it up, let himself have the pleasure. He wasn’t ashamed of his body or his need.

At one point James had been certain he’d been seen, but then the guy across the street had looked back down and just continued to get himself off. The next night James had vowed to stay away, he wasn’t a creep, he wasn’t a voyeur, but the kid made it so easy and James was ensnared.

A week after the first time, the man had come home and popped his phone in the dock on his chest of drawers and while James couldn’t hear the music playing, he could only surmise that it was as the man across the street danced around his bedroom. He stripped slowly, his body undulating, hips rolling. He’d taken his time, rubbed himself through the fabric of his pants, played with his nipples endlessly until even at this distance James had been able to see that they were red and swollen. His hands had strayed all over his body, caressing and stroking his skin. James had wondered if it was as soft as it looked. He wanted to know what pretty shade of pink it would turn if James were to suck kisses into his flat stomach. He was mostly hairless, except for his legs which were covered in dark springy hair that James wanted to runs his tongue through. His upper thighs were almost bare, the skin lighter, and most likely softer. It would give under his teeth, James knew, it would bruise easily in pain-pleasure combo.

 James hadn’t been able to think about anything else but getting between those thighs, getting his mouth and hands on the guy’s pretty cock, can’t stop thinking about getting his tongue in that perfect ass. He wants to feel the press of that silky flesh against his sides as he fucks the guy into oblivion. For the past few weeks James has been tossing around the idea of a “chance” meeting outside the entrance to the kid’s building, seeing if he could spark attraction, but he hasn’t been able to talk himself into it yet.

James glances at his watch, the kid is later than normal, maybe he’s out, maybe he’s not coming home tonight. Just as James is about to give up he sees a light flick on across the street and then the bedroom lights go up. He tosses a bag onto his bed and starts to undress. James is nearly panting already and the guy has barely removed more than his tie. James sits back, enjoys the show, rubs his hand over his trapped cock as he watches his neighbor undress.

Fuck, but he is gorgeous, James think, beautiful bronze body, long gorgeous hair and just a hint of facial hair. James wants him in a way that is completely foreign to him. He’s wanted people before but this is something else. James has canceled dinner plans with men who would actually sleep with him just to be here and watch a stranger get himself off. He’s addicted to it. James lifts the glass in his hand to wet his throat. He downs the liquid in one go and sits the glass aside.

James sits forward in his chair as the guy moves toward his bed. He dumps out the contents of the plastic shopping bag but James can’t make out any of the items. James sucks in a breath as he watches the guy coat his fingers with lube and reach behind himself. James is staring open mouth, breath fast as the guy moves to lie down on his bed. And even though James has a good idea of what’s coming, watching him slide his fingers into his ass has James gasping as he stands and moves closer to the window. James can’t look away, can’t even blink, too afraid to miss something.  
When the guy gets up and rummages on the bed James follows every movement closely and when he picks up a fake cock James feels a hot shiver run down his spine because he’d hoped, but hadn’t known for sure. The guy had played with his ass a bit before but nothing like this. James’s breath is stuttering out, his heart pounding as he watches the guy stick it to the floor and then turn around.

“Oh, fuck,” James hears himself whisper as the guy starts stretching himself out again. Just as he starts to settle himself back, James starts talking to himself “That’s it sweetheart, go slow.” James’s cock throbs with arousal as he watches the cock disappear inch by inch inside the prettiest ass James has ever seen, the skin is smooth and pale and James wants to mark it.

By the time the guy turns himself back around so James can see his face, James is panting and there’s sweat at his hairline, his cock is making an obscene mess out of the front of his pants and James doesn’t know how much more he can take. He’s so fucking beautiful, face flushed, cock rock hard and James _wants_.

“Alexa, turn on the lights in my bedroom.” The guys stops moving but it’s not embarrassment James sees. The tiny little smile is what breaks him. James slams his fist against the glass and then stalks out of his apartment and across the street, into the elevator and up to the twenty fifth floor. The buildings are designed exactly alike so James doesn’t need to guess which apartment is his.

***

 _I get off on you_  
_Getting off on me_  
_I give you what you want_  
_But nothing is for free_  
_It's a give and take_  
_Kinda life we make_  
_When your line is crossed_  
_I get off_  
_I get off_

John is disappointed to say the least. His cock starts to flag and just as he’s pulling himself off the toy on the floor there’s banging at his door. Hope flutters in his chest as he pulls on a robe and makes his way through his apartment. Much to his delight his voyeur is standing on the other side, hands fisted at his sides, breathing hard like he’d run up the twenty five flights instead of taking the elevator, a tent in his pants that makes John lick his lips. He leans against the door, head on his outstretched arm, “Well, hi there stranger.”

“It’s James.” The words are nearly growled as he pushes John back into his apartment and slams the door before catching John up in his arms and locking their mouths together. The kiss is hard and wet and, demanding and John doesn't have a single ounce of protest in him. He just wraps his arms around James’s neck and let's James propel him toward the bedroom.

Once there James pulls John’s robe off and tosses it across the room, his eyes track down John’s body and the heat in the green depths nearly sears John where he stands. James nuzzles under John’s ear, “Name?”

“J-John.” He barely manages to get the word out as James sucks at his earlobe.

There’s a soft chuckle before he says, “Can I touch you, John? Can I taste you?” A hard press of James’s hips against his, “Can I _have_ you?”

All John can do is moan and nod. James’s hand cups the back of John’s head and this kiss is softer, but every bit as hungry as the first. His tongue strokes against James’s, sucking at it as he presses into John’s mouth. His other hand slides down John’s back, his palm skidding along smooth skin until he gets to John’s ass. He cups John’s right cheek in his palm, squeezes making John squeak before he slips a single finger between his cheeks. John widens his legs, and James’s finger brushes over his hole. John shudders, his body pressing into James’s, his head falling to James’s shoulder, his mouth open and panting against James’s shirt, “Please.”

The very tips of James’s finger dips in and John’s body jerks, the feeling electric. James hums as he pushes his finger deeper, “Knew you’d be hot inside, going to burn me up aren’t you? Want you to ride my cock the way you rode that toy.”

John moans, because _yes, please, now,_ is all he can think. He can feel James’s thick cock rubbing against his hip and John’s fingers fumble with James’s pants, gets his hand inside and then it’s James moaning into his neck, his breath damp where it hits John’s collarbone. John turns them quick. After getting James undressed in record time, he pushes James into a sitting position at the end of his bed and then climbs into his lap. He reaches behind James. Lube, condom, lube and then John is holding James’s cock steady, his hand shaking as he lowers himself. John’s breath stutters out of him as James’s cock head pops in. _God_ , he’s so fucking thick, bigger than the toy and John wants to cry it’s so good. The burn in his ass spiders along his nerve endings making his fingers tingle.

He takes his time wanting to feel every single inch of James as his cock settles deep. James groans under him, his eyes squeezed shut tight, his breath panting out, his fingers tight on John’s hips, legs shaking under John’s ass with the effort to keep himself from thrusting up.

John takes a second to look at him, furred chest, pecs that beg for John’s mouth and flat little nipples that John can’t resist. He leans in, licks across the right one. It pebbles under his tongue as James sucks in a sharp breath, his hand cupping the back of John’s head, his fingers winding in John’s hair as John licks and sucks at both nipples. By the time he pulls back they're both swollen and red, James’s eyes half lidded, the green barely visible. John rolls his hips and pleasure rushes through him, he gasps as he feels James swell even bigger inside him. He works himself slowly, his eyes glued to James’s, his hands tight on James’s shoulders. James’s face is flushed, his eyes heavy with want, his face a mask of need as he pants. His body is tense, holding himself still, not _taking_ the way John just knows he wants to. Everything about James screams alpha and it’s hard for John to not just roll over for him.

John bounces up and down fast, his cock rubbing along James’s toned stomach, James’s teeth grind, and John can see the tick in his jaw, feels the way his fingers flex against John’s hips, knows it won’t be much longer before James can’t take it anymore, before he flips John to his back or his stomach and fucks him the way they both need. This is just a tease, just an appetizer. John is close to asking for it but then James’s hands grip him tight and then he’s being lifted. James turns and presses him back to the bed, coming over him, his cock sliding home easy and perfect, making John moan with satisfaction. James leans into him, bites at John’s bottom lip before their lips slide together, apart, together, slick and hot making John mewl desperately for more. When James pulls back his mouth is wet and red, his eyes even hazier than they had been. James pulls his hips back and hammers home hard, “God, yes.” John whines in the back of his throat, his body bowing, hips working up to meet James’s rhythm.

Deep, hard, grinding thrusts force the air out of John’s lungs with each push. The rhythm is steady but not jack rabbit fast, allowing John to feel every delicious inch of James’s cock as it takes him apart one atom at a time. John runs his hands up and down James’s back, feels the muscles tense and shudder under his touch, rakes his nails down James’s spine, hears him hiss, his hips spasming against John, shoving in with a harder thrust, getting deeper. Desire spirals through him as James pulls his legs apart, gets to his knees and holds John open as his hips piston, driving John’s need higher and higher.

John reaches for his cock, his fingers loose as he strokes himself slowly, more show than anything else. John hears a rumble from the back of James’s throat before he speaks, “That grip won’t get you off.” John smiles, pleasure curling through him at knowing that James had paid close attention to what did it for John. James angles his hips, pushes deep and John’s back arches, his eyes fluttering closed as James’s cock head rides right over that sweet spot inside him. In the next instant James slows down, one long sucking pull out followed by a sweet slow push forward, his cock hitting the exact right spot each time making John’s body jolt and his toes curl.

Their eyes catch and hold, so much raw want in James’s face makes John’s voice rough, “Touch me.” James drops John’s legs back to the bed, one hand going flat to the bed to prop himself over John the other reaching for John’s cock. His fingers close around the shaft, hot and tight and John moans for him, reaching up to hold onto James’s shoulders. James puts his forehead against John’s, looks down to watch them. “I knew you were there, I knew you were watching.” The tightening of James’s fingers, his thumb rubbing under the head, the way John loves, has John working himself between James’s cock and his fist, “Every single time, I was thinking about you, wanting you, wanting your hands on me.” James’s hips twist in sharp little figure eights, rubbing, rubbing, making John crazy, making him shake uncontrollably, “Make me come, James.”

It wasn’t an ask, it was a demand and John can see that James has taken it as such. James’s hips shoot forward, one hard, sharp thrust after another pushing John up the bed, his hand working John from base to tip expertly, his hand tight over the head, flick of a nail at his slit. John’s heart is thundering, feet scrabbling against the bed for leverage as James fucks into him with a pounding rhythm that is stealing John’s sanity, “So fucking close.” John breaks off with a keening wail, his stomach clenching, his cock twitching, sweat sliding down his neck, _fuck_ he is going to come so hard. James’s hand twists, his hips grinding in and then John sees nothing but white behind his eyelids, his cock jerking in James’s fist as his whole body tenses, back arching, eyes sliding closed, moaning too loudly as thick, hot ropes paint his chest. He hears James’s half choked off breath and then he’s fucking in fast, sending aftershocks rocketing through John’s body even as he clings to James. His rhythm lost, James pushes in with pulsing little circles, his mouth open around panting breaths, his face and neck flushed, his eyes nearly black as they watch John. Two more hitching thrusts and then his head drops between his shoulders, soft huffing little moans as his body jerks and he empties himself into the condom.

Collapsing next to him, James ties off the condom and tosses it toward the plastic bag John had originally bought into the bedroom. Digging underneath him John comes back with the flattened box of condoms, “So that’s what was poking me in the back.”

James full on laughs, his eyes crinkling, his mouth wide and smiling. John’s breath stops short, already half in the bag for a guy he barely knows. James turns to his side to face John and holds out his hand, “James Flint.”

“John Silver.” John bats James’s hand away and instead kisses him shallowly. James scoots closer, his hands trailing over John’s prone body. Eventually they crawl under the blankets, kissing and petting each other until they’re both too tired to move.


End file.
